


Making Me Lose Myself

by trashfortimmy



Series: Quarantine & Chill [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Online Relationship, Quarantine and Chill, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, coronafic, flirty banter, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: Still in quarantine, still horny.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Quarantine & Chill [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802
Comments: 113
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there.
> 
> Welcome to the next installment of this little series. Thank you so much for all your support so far, I literally cannot thank you enough.
> 
> I found the perfect song for our boys, The Way I Do by JR JR. The title of this section comes from the lyrics, but even MORE perfect are the following:
> 
> _Who else is gonna love you the way I do?  
>  Gonna shave my head  
> Gonna join your crew_
> 
> I'm sure you can see the connection ;)
> 
> So happy to be continuing this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie checks in on Timmy the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Timmy is doing after the nice treatment he got last time…

_Hi baby  
How are you doing?_

**Good  
I may or may not still be feeling things  
From yesterday**

_You sore?_

**A little yeah**

_Sorry, baby  
Wish I was there to kiss it better_

**Me too  
But it’s OK  
I like it**

_Hmm I bet you do  
Like having a reminder of what I did to you?_

**Yes, Armie**

_Oh, baby boy  
Can’t believe how good you were_

**Good thing you went private  
So I could show off for you  
Did you like it?**

_I fucking loved it  
You were perfect_

**I liked putting on a show for you, Daddy  
It was so hot**

_Fuck, baby  
You were so beautiful and so good  
Did you like doing it for me?_

**Yes  
I like pleasing you  
Also I really liked that I finally got to come**

_That’s what you get  
When you’re a good boy and listen_

**Hmm  
I fucking hated you for making me wait all day  
But I suppose it was worth it**

_Suppose?  
I should put you over my knee_

**Mmm why?  
Have I been bad?**

_Are you asking for it, boy?  
You said you wanted me to play with you  
You said you liked it  
Changed your mind?_

**You couldn’t tell how much I liked it?**

_There was loads of cum involved if I remember correctly  
But I’d rather hear it from you_

**You did make me wait an awful long time  
But I have to say it felt fucking amazing when I finally came**

_Hmm that’s what I thought  
Now answer me properly  
Did you like it baby?_

**Yes, Daddy**

_Good boys say thank you when their Daddy gives them something  
Don’t they?_

**Yes  
Thank you, Daddy  
I loved it**

_Yes, baby  
You’re welcome  
I loved it too  
Especially the part where you put on that outfit for me_

**Thought about wearing it again today  
But I had to put it in the wash**

_Did it get dirty, baby?_

**I used it to clean up so yeah  
A little**

_What I saw wasn’t so little  
It was more like  
A lot_

**I told you I was full  
Then you made me wait all day**

_So you can’t go method anymore?_

**Not with that particular outfit, no  
But I’m sure I could find something else  
You know, lying around**

_I’m sure I’d love whatever you decide to put on_

**I’d much rather show you in person**

_Oh yeah?  
Wanna dress up for me  
So I can hold you  
Then take those clothes off and fuck you?_

**Fuck, Armie  
I want that so bad**

_Me too, baby  
Believe me  
But it’s still not safe_

**But I’m fucking horny  
I wanna feel you for real**

_I’d rather you be horny than not safe_

**Ugh so unfair**

_I know it isn’t fair  
There’s nothing more that I want  
Than to feel you under me_

**What about on top of you?**

_Yes that too  
Don’t think I’d mind that view_

**Fuck yeah  
You’d have to look up at me  
I’d take my pleasure from you  
Grind on your dick  
Would you like that?**

_Yes  
Yes, I think I would_

**Maybe I wouldn’t let you come  
Just keep your cock inside me til I’m done with it**

_Mmm  
Think you’d have to tie me up to make that work  
Otherwise I’d just flip you over and have my way with you_

**You can have me any way you want  
You know that  
Would you let me, though?**

_Let you what, baby?_

**Tie you up  
Use your cock  
Not let you come  
Til I say so**

_You wanna be in control?_

**I do  
I want you to tell me  
That your cock is mine**

_Yes_

**And your orgasm is mine too**

_Fuck_

**It’s all mine, isn’t it?**

_Yes  
It is_

**Say it  
Tell me  
Are you mine?**

_Yes, baby  
I’m all yours_

**And your cock?  
Is that mine too?**

_Yes  
My cock is yours too_

**Fuck, Daddy  
That turns me on so much  
Knowing that your cock belongs to me  
That I can do with it as I wish**

_Oh fuck, baby  
What would you do with it?  
Tell me_

**I’d get you nice and hard  
Maybe use my mouth on you  
Then slide down on your dick  
And just keep you there**

_Oh, fuck  
Yes, baby_

**Would you wanna keep your cock warm  
Inside my nice little hole?**

_Mmm, fuck yes  
You’d feel so warm and good_

**I’d keep you there  
Use you  
Til I was ready to let you come  
Would you stay hard for me?**

_You’d have to help_

**And how would I do that?**

_Talk to me  
Pinch my nipples  
Kiss me and  
Put your mouth all over me_

**Fuck, yes  
Would you let me mark you  
While you’re inside me?**

_Oh god, yes  
I’d let you_

**Where should I mark you first?**

_I have a few spots in mind  
But I couldn’t show you  
With my hands all tied up  
Now could I?  
You’d just have to make a few educated guesses_

**Hmmm  
Several marks, huh?  
You want more than one?**

_Yes  
Please don’t take your mouth off me_

**Oh, baby  
You’re just so desperate  
To be marked by me  
Aren’t you?**

_Fuck  
Yes_

**So that’ll help you stay hard inside me  
If I keep on marking you?**

_Oh my fucking god_

**You could come like this couldn’t you?  
Your cock inside me  
And my mouth sucking marks on your neck  
Over and over again**

_Yes  
Timmy  
Fuck_

**Are you close?**

_Yeah_

**Call me right now  
I wanna see you come**

[FaceTime call connected] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else as obsessed with possessive!Timmy as I am?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy has some thoughts on Great British Bake Off and Armie's fingers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I had written a while ago and then totally forgot about! Hopefully it still makes sense posting it here instead of before. Oops!
> 
> Their future is starting to take more shape in my head, but I still need to work out the details. I'm always thinking of it, and you, dear readers. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xo

_You been watching any good shows lately?_

**Actually yeah  
Rewatching Great British Bake Off  
Uplifting and comforting things only haha**

_I feel you  
Yes, GBBO!_

**You like it?**

_I really shouldn’t, but I do_

**Why shouldn’t you?  
It’s so wholesome**

_I know  
I think that’s why I like it_

**Of course you like it  
You basically did the show with your classmates  
With all the cooking challenges you gave each other**

_Yeah except without the terrible puns  
And soft criticism_

**Aw omg  
Those are the best parts of the show**

_Agreed  
And Merry Berry saying “scrummy”_

**LOL  
That is fucking hilarious**

_Funny how it’s so different from American TV_

**Yeah  
They’re all such good people  
And if they win  
All they get is flowers and a cake stand  
What is the fucking motivator there??**

_Haha, right?  
What are they even working for  
A sense of accomplishment?_

**Pffft  
Losers**

_How do you think you’d do if you were on the show?_

**Uhhh terribly  
I already have mediocre cooking skills  
And on top of that  
I’d be a nervous mess**

_Maybe I could teach you  
How to cook  
We could start simple_

**Hmm  
That could be interesting  
I definitely need to work on my knife skills  
Could you show me?**

_Definitely_

**I’m not very good at handling a knife tbh  
I think I’d have to get the feel of it from you**

_How’s that?_

**Well  
You’d have to stand behind me and show me how to do it**

_You’d want my arms around you  
To show you how to julienne?_

**Yeah  
You’d have to wrap me up really tight  
To show me just how to hold it  
I’m sure you’re very good at it  
You probably have the perfect grip**

_Grip on what?  
The knife?_

**Yes  
I’m assuming  
Since you do it professionally and all**

_Oh ok  
Just checking  
I wasn’t really sure what we were talking about anymore  
Didn’t seem all that innocent suddenly_

**Who me?  
Not innocent??  
I bite my thumb at you, sir**

_Thumb biting...  
Is that a kink of yours ??_

**Nah dude  
It’s Shakespeare**

_Oh well  
Excuse me  
Mr. Fancy Actor  
What does it mean?_

**Lol  
It’s basically like the middle finger of the 16th century**

_Wow  
That’s kinda fascinating  
Such different gestures  
But they both involve fingers I guess_

**Hmm yes  
Fingers**

_See?  
There it is_

**;) ;)  
While we’re on the subject  
I happen to like biting a lot**

_I’m well aware  
Just thumbs though?_

**I try not to exclude the other fingers  
Or body parts for that matter  
I like them all equally**

_Well good  
Because I don’t date fingerists_

**I know what you’re going for there  
But ‘fingerists’ sounds more like people who enjoy fingering quite enthusiastically  
Rather than those who discriminate against certain fingers  
Lolll**

_Haha true  
When it comes to you anything involving fingers is positive  
Lots of enthusiasm there_

**Hmm yeah  
You got me there  
But are there actually any bad things fingers can do?**

_The only thing I can think of  
Is if I finger fucked you so hard you couldn’t remember your own name  
That’d be bad_

**Oh yes  
Sounds awful  
Like the last time you left me that fucked out  
Just terrible**

_Yes  
Simply atrocious baby_

**Which fingers would you use?**

_Not sure I can choose between them  
I’m an equal opportunity kinda guy_

**So all of them?**

_Would you like that?_

**Hmmm I don’t know  
But I wanna try  
Never done it before**

_I don’t want to hurt you, baby_

**I know that  
We could work up to it  
I wanna know what it feels like to have all your big fingers fucking up into me**

_Fuck, baby  
Do you think you could do that?  
Would you be good and take all my fingers inside your hole?_

**Yes, I’d be so good Armie  
Wanna open up for you**

_I bet you’d open up so nicely, baby  
I know how much you like having things in your ass_

**Yes fuck  
I wanna be so full  
Take your whole fucking hand inside me**

_I can’t believe you’d want me to stretch you that much  
Fuck  
But I really wouldn’t wanna hurt you_

**You’d take care of me, right?**

_Of course baby_

**Then I’d let you do it**

_Fuck  
You have no idea what you’re doing to me_

**Show me?**

_[pic]_

**Oh god  
Love seeing you stroke your dick  
With that giant hand of yours  
Fuck  
It’s massive**

_The size of my hand turning you on, baby?  
You gonna get off on how big it is?_

**Fuck Armie  
I don’t know if you’re teasing me or not  
But idgaf cuz I’m so freakin hard**

_I’m always teasing you ;)  
But usually I think it’s hot too  
Seems almost anything involving you can get me off _

**Fuck baby  
You get me off so good  
Like no one else**

_That’s right, baby boy_

**Are you gonna put your whole hand in me?  
Daddy?**

_I really fucking want that  
But we’re gonna work up to it, right?  
You’re gonna let me stretch you out first?_

**Yes Armie**

_Good  
How many fingers can you fit inside yourself right now?_

**I dunno  
Wanna watch?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff but make it quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff with these two boys is my favorite thing (after smut of course). I wanted to make it happen even though these boys are in quarantine, so I'm having them get creative. Someone on discord mentioned strip poker, and that led to this (blame them) (also thank you whoever that was for the idea!). Timmy would only be motivated to clean his apartment if Armie was taking his clothes off, right?
> 
> This section will continue in quarantine, and then in the next one they'll be talking about meeting up/meeting. It's happening, peoples, but I don't know in which format yet.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for continuing this journey with me and I hope you enjoy this short but sweet exchange. The next part of this is coming soon.

_What are you up to baby?_

**Haha good question  
Thinking about cleaning my apartment  
Like, deep cleaning**

_Oh wow  
That’s ambitious_

**Yeah well  
I always put it off  
And now I’ve got the time  
Like literally so much time  
How fun**

_You sound thrilled_

**You know me so well  
I am thrilled  
Giddy with excitement, even**

_Sounds like you’re set to have a super fun day_

**Haha no  
The truth is I don’t really want to deep clean  
I just don’t have an excuse not to do it anymore lol**

_Thought you liked it deep_

**You know I do  
Wrong kind of deep tho**

_Hm alright  
Well I could help you make it a bit more fun, you know_

**Oh really?  
And how’s that?**

_We could talk  
While you clean_

**That does sound fun but  
Would this by any chance involve you being naked?  
At some point?**

_Of course that’s where your mind went  
I was just offering to keep you company_

**Don’t worry  
I like you for your company  
And your hot bod  
But it would be way more fun with clothes off**

_And my hot bod being on display  
Would help you clean how?_

**I may be motivated to get things done  
If I knew something good was waiting for me at the end of it**

_OK how about this  
Every time you complete a cleaning task  
I’ll take off an item of clothing_

**And how will I know?  
I’ll need some sort of visual confirmation  
Of said clothing removal**

_I could send you a picture  
Is that confirmation enough?_

**Hm it’s a good start  
It would be easier to confirm in a video tho**

_A video  
How's that?_

**That way I could see  
The clothing actually coming off**

_And that would be proof enough for you?_

**Yes  
I think so**

_Yes or no baby?  
Tell me_

**Yes please**

_You got it  
For everything you get done  
One item of clothing comes off  
In a video  
That I send to you  
Good?_

**Yes  
Very good**

_OK baby  
Now go make your list  
Of things you need to clean  
Send it to me so I can see  
Then get to cleaning  
And I can take my clothes off for you_

**Guess deep cleaning is gonna be fun after all**

** 

**OK  
[pic]  
Shower is scrubbed**

_[video]  
Took something off for you_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Armie gonna take off next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS.
> 
> I've been writing like CRAZY lately. I basically have the entire rest of this fic written, and am about a third of the way through their actual meeting. I was struggling with the format and how to do it but I've finally got that sorted out and it's happening (mostly at 1 am lol). 
> 
> We've got a bit to get through before that, including the conclusion of their strip cleaning (which will have 2 more parts after this), another little scene, then talking about meeting up, then actually meeting. I think this section will have 7 chapters, the next one 3 or 4 and then the meeting which I haven't sorted out the chapter count yet. 
> 
> Hopefully it's not torture to read about them not being together yet, but the quarantine is still in effect and they gotta be creative.
> 
> This is a bit of a short chapter, but the strip cleaning got massively long and I had to break it up.
> 
> Enjoy Armie slowly taking off his clothes and Tim being impatient lol.

**OK  
Shower is scrubbed**

_[video]  
Took something off for you_

**Omg not fair  
You put clothes ON for this?!?  
That’s cruel**

_You have a lot to do  
Had to have enough clothing to make it through_

**Aaarrrmmiiieee  
You torture me  
Why**

_Because it’s fun  
Now get back to cleaning  
My socks are next_

**Fine**

** 

**My apartment is tiny  
But cleaning it still takes forever  
What’s up with that**

_That’s why people put aside lots of time for deep cleaning  
It takes a while_

**Yeah well  
It’s exhausting**

_Think you can keep going?_

**Depends on what comes off next  
Shirt?**

_Didn’t want to be naked before you finished all your tasks  
That’s why I’ve got layers on  
So the sweater is next_

**So I have to do TWO cleaning tasks  
To see you without a shirt on?**

_Yep_

**But I cleaned the baseboards Armie  
THE BASEBOARDS  
Don’t I deserve a little something extra for that?**

_That wasn’t the deal baby  
One thing cleaned for one item of clothing  
Can’t take off both my shirts just for one thing can I?_

**You are evil**

_I know you wanna see me naked  
Only way to get what you want is to keep going_

**Fine  
Can I see you without a shirt on  
If I mop the bathroom floor?**

_Yes_

***Grabs the mop***

_Haha yep  
That’s what I thought_

** 

**[pic]  
Floor is mopped**

_[video]  
Bye shirt_

**Fuck you look good in anything  
Or nothing**

_Haha  
Eager, are we?_

**God Armie  
This is the slowest torture**

_Nah  
You’re just impatient_

**Hmph  
Fine**

_You wanted this, no?  
Something to help motivate you  
To get all your cleaning done?_

**Yes but  
It would be much better if you were here  
Cleaning shirtless  
I’d watch that**

_Yeah  
Sadly this is your apartment we’re talking about  
And you have to be the one to clean it  
Do you want out baby?  
Want me to stop taking off my clothes?_

**Ugh  
No I want you to finish taking them off  
Right now**

_Sorry, baby  
What’s next on your list?_

**What are you gonna take off?**

_Pants are next_

**Oof  
I’m gonna go clean the oven now**

_Good boy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more SOON


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie has a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strip cleaning continues....

**Omg that took forever  
The oven had so many crusted on bits  
My arm hurts from scrubbing  
But it’s clean now  
[pic]**

_Good job baby  
[video]_

**Oh fuck Armie  
Holy shit  
You are not wearing that**

_What, you don’t like it?_

**No I love it  
Omg  
Wish you could feel how much**

_Mmm yes  
You’re already so hard aren’t you?_

**Fuck Armie  
Yes**

_But you didn’t expect it?_

**No way  
I just never imagined you’d be wearing a jockstrap!  
Thought I’d be getting some tight boxers at best**

_Did I surprise you, baby?_

**Yes  
You did  
But I’m very happy  
Your bare ass is a nice reward**

_I’m glad  
I thought you’d like it_

**Your ass is perfect god  
Can I see your cock too? **

****

****

_Oh, you want me to take it all off?_

**I thought I mentioned how much I like seeing you naked  
Did I forget to say that?**

_Hm no you definitely said that  
Although I wouldn’t mind if you mentioned it again_

**I love it when you’re naked for me Armie  
It’s so fucking hot seeing your body  
And knowing it’s all mine**

_Yes  
All yours_

**Yes baby  
I think I’m done with cleaning now  
I’m so fucking hard**

_Is your arm too tired  
Or can you still get off?_

**Think I can manage  
I can always just use the other arm**

_Mmm so talented  
Aren’t you baby?_

**Yes  
Especially when it comes to getting off with you**

_Don’t I know it_

**Call me and we can get off together?  
I wanna see you touch yourself too**

_No, baby  
Not together_

**Ugh Armie  
Why not**

_I want you to get off to this  
[video]  
Record yourself coming and then send it to me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun imagining what's in those videos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion of strip cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Thank you, as always, for your lovely comments & support on this fic. It's the most fun I've ever had writing something, and it's been a blast sharing it with you.
> 
> Here's the result of their strip cleaning game, I hope you like it.
> 
> I've been writing their meeting and I'm getting really excited about it, and also impatient for that to happen, so if you're feeling that way too then you're not alone.
> 
> We've got a bit more to get through before that happens, and I hope you enjoy it all.

_Record yourself coming and then send it to me_

**Oh fuck  
Holy shit Armie  
Can’t believe your ass looks like that  
I want it to be my hands on you  
Wanna feel you  
Oh god your fingers fuck  
This is not gonna take long**

_I knew you’d like it  
Now be a good boy  
Take a little video  
And send it to me soon_

**Very soon !**

_Can’t wait ;)_

** 

**[video]  
Told you I’d be fast**

_Oh baby  
That was so hot  
Love the way you stroke your cock  
Thank you for sending that to me_

**Anything for you Daddy**

_You’re a bit messy now  
Need to clean up, baby boy?_

**Hmm yeah  
I probably should  
My shower is so clean now  
Thanks to you**

_You’re welcome ;)  
I hope you think of me in there_

**I always do**

_Can I see?_

**See what?  
You wanna watch me shower?**

_Yes_

**Of course  
Once I can move that is**

_Poor baby  
Feeling tired huh?  
I bet a nice hot shower will help make you feel better  
If I was there I’d be helping you get in  
Want you to be taken care of_

**You always take care of me Armie  
So how do you wanna do this?**

_How about you call me  
Set up the camera so I can see  
And leave it on while you clean up?_

**Mmm yes  
I need to figure out where to put my phone  
But I think I can make it work  
I’ll call you soon ok?**

_Looking forward to it :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *that emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to torture you some more with these boys in quarantine while I write about their adorable (and also hot af) meeting.
> 
> As @iworshipyou_oliver told me, every story should have Timmy thirsting over Armie giving himself a haircut. And since we have some real life references, I thought I'd include it here too.
> 
> ENJOY <3

_[pic]  
This is what I do when I get bored_

**OMG ARMIE  
You shaved your head?!?  
Holy shit**

_Haha yep  
Got bored, hated my hair, cut it off_

**Holy fuck  
I mean  
How are you so fucking gorgeous  
Were you THAT pretty before??**

_Timmy wow  
I don’t know whether to be insulted or to blush_

**You blushing?  
I’d seriously love to see that**

_So you like the hair or?_

**You were sexy before  
But this is a whole other level  
Everything stands out more now  
Your whole face is fucking perfect**

_Yeah ok  
I’m starting to get the picture  
You like it_

**I do  
I also very much hate you right now  
For sending me the hottest pic ever  
When I can’t actually jump on you**

_I’m sorry  
Didn’t mean to get you all worked up_

**You’re not sorry  
And yes you did  
You got exactly what you wanted  
[pic]**

_You hard for me already?  
Didn’t know it’d be so easy_

**Hmm really?  
You don’t know by now?  
You get me going so quick  
It really doesn’t take much with you**

_Yeah but if I’d known  
All I had to do was cut my hair  
I might have done it sooner_

**Well  
I am easy for you  
Plus you’re gorgeous  
Especially with your hair like that, fuck**

_Is it just quarantine  
Or are you always this horny?_

**Definitely a bit more than usual  
But only because I’m not doing anything else  
And because it’s you  
You’re sexy as fuck literally all the time**

_Yeah?  
You want me all the time?_

**Again - have we met?  
Bc yeah  
I do always want you  
If we weren’t talking rn I’d be getting off to that pic you sent**

_Why can’t you do both?_

**You want me to get off and talk at the same time?  
Sounds hard**

_Hard, huh?  
I’m sure you can manage  
Thought you liked multitasking_

**Haha wow you remembered**

_Yes  
I also have a vague recollection of it not being hard for you  
To come  
Over and over again_

**Fuck Armie**

_Six, right?  
I don’t remember that being very difficult  
You want me to send a few more pics to help you out?_

**I don’t know if I can handle any more of you  
Looking like that  
With your eyes  
And your lips  
FUCK**

_Too bad  
[pic]_

**Fuck Armie !!  
Oh my god  
You look so fucking good**

_So are you getting started without me?_

**I was hard the second I looked at the first pic  
You need to catch up**

_Want me to call you  
And we’ll see who gets there first?_

**Yes please**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment is coming soon - the boys will be talking about meeting up! Hopefully that's exciting and not like UGH just get to it already lol.
> 
> See you soon xx


End file.
